This invention relates generally to locking devices for guns, and more particularly to devices to lock guns against inadvertent or unauthorized firing, but at the same time to enable quick and controlled unlocking of guns, to enable their use, as against home intruders.
Guns with combination coded locking devices are known, as disclosed for example in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,803,910 to Lyle; 4,302,898 to La Rue; 3,735,519 to Fox; and 4,457,091 to Wallerstein. However, such devices are faulty and lack the unusual combinations of features, functions and results as are now afforded by the present invention; and which uniquely meet the needs of the user, as will appear.